No te preocupes, no te dolerá
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Todas las personas se la pagan a Kushina Uzumaki. —Te castraré, Uchiha./Drabble.


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

"_Pensamientos__**"**_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**RESUMEN: **Todas las personas se la pagan a Kushina Uzumaki. —Te castraré, Uchiha./Drabble.

**RATED: **T. (Por el lenguaje usado, pero creo que los niños que sepan sobre estos temas pueden leer)

**GÉNERO: **Humor (Intento).

**ADVERTENCIA: **Solamente se hablarán cosas sobre la parte baja de los hombres. Drabble. Nada importante, ¿no?

* * *

**N**o **t**e **p**r**e**o**c**u**p**e**s, **n**o** t**e** d**o**l**e**r**á**

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

_**Capítulo Único.**_

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki esperaba impaciente a sus padres para que la vinieran a recoger, pues ya quería volver a casa. Apoyó su brazo en el brandal y su mano sostuvo su cara, mientras aquella cara hacia una mueca de aburrimiento.

Mientras esperaba, pudo sentir algo que rozó bajo sus pechos.

**Bajo sus pechos.**

En otras palabras: **Muy cerca de sus pechos.**

Rápidamente reaccionó y se volteó, estirando la pierna preparada para romperle la cara a quién se haya atrevido a realizar tremenda osadía.

No se encontró con nadie.

Se puso a pensar quién había sido. Estaba furiosa, molesta, etc. Aquel que se había atrevido se quedaría sin sistema reproductor. Estaba dicho.

Y recordó al idiota de Fugaku.

Ese idiota pudo haber sido.

¿La razón de su sospecha? Bueno, desde hace unos días que él le tocaba el hombro y se reía cuando ella volteaba y no encontraba a nadie. Le jugaba bromas haciendo eso.

Seguramente ahora quería joderla con algo más grande, o se había vuelto un pervertido.

Rápidamente, al saber esto, fue corriendo al salón. Su ceño arrugado y sus puños apretados no daban buena espina.

.

.

—¡Morirás, ttebane!

La Uzumaki cargaba con una mesa sobre su cabeza mientras sus ojos destellaban fuego por la furia.

Había encontrado al idiota de Fugaku. Ahora lo tenía acorralado contra la pared y ella para darle la golpiza de su vida.

Ella se encargaría de dejarlo sin descendencia.

Sufriría mucho por su amiga Mikoto, pues no tendría hijos, pero esto era necesario. Ya se encargaría de disculparse después.

—¡Para, no fue apropósito!

¿Que no fue apropósito? ¡Que no fue apropósito!

—¡Muere, maldito!

Y justamente antes de que Kushina pudiera lanzar la mesa contra la parte baja del Uchiha y dejarlo sin descendencia, este habló.

—¡Igualmente no tienes nada, no sé por qué te preocupas!

La Uzumaki repentinamente paró su ataque.

Ay Dios, esto no es bueno.

Kushina bajó la mesa y se quedó estática. Parte de su cabello ocultaban sus ojos, lo que la hacía ver más tenebrosa. Dio un paso al frente. Luego otro paso y paró.

—Uchiha, ¿tú querías tener hijos?

A Fugaku esa pregunta lo agarró de improviso. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —respondió con el ceño arrugado.

—Responde. —la peli-roja tronó los dedos y dejó ver sus ojos.

Fugaku tragó grueso y respondió.

—Sí **quiero.** —dijo remarcando la última palabra. Pues Kushina dijo **querías, **en término pasado, pero él **quiere.**

—**Querías**—volvió a decir Kushina, dejó ver por completo su rostro y parecía el exorcista—, porque ya no podrás. Te castraré, ttebane.

.

.

—¡Mierda, Kushina, aléjate!

—¡Vuelve aquí cobarde! ¡No te preocupes, no te dolerá, simplemente te dejaré sin descendencia castrándote! ¡No necesitas **eso **para vivir, ttebane!

—¡Para vivir no, pero para proteger mi orgullo masculino sí! ¡Lárgate tomate inmaduro!

—¡Ven aquí Uchiha, ttebane!

—¡No, protegeré mi dignidad a toda costa! ¡Aleja ese cuchillo de mí!

.

.

—_Yo te preguntó, Fugaku idiota, ¿a ti te gustaría que yo te rozara __**ahí abajo **__y dijera que no tienes nada, ttebane? ¿No? ¡Entonces no me ofendas así, idiota!_

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

¿Qué les ha parecido este pequeño Drabble? Como siempre, digo que esto me ha pasado a mí. ¡Hoy, 25 de Julio me pasó! Un amigo que siempre me molesta tocándome el hombro, hoy calculó mal y tocó **muy** cerca de mis pechos, así lo que perseguí por todo el colegio y ya que como era el último día y salíamos de vacaciones, a los profesores les importaba una mierda lo que nos pasara xD cuando le reclamé él me dijo que no se dio cuenta y yo le dije que no lo volviera a hacer. Y fue cuando me dijo que no tenía nada…

Fue un golpe bajo u.u

Pero luego **yo **le di un golpe bajo xD

O al menos lo intenté xD

Pero bueno, no tener pecho me hace **única** x3

Espero les haya sacado una risita y me despido.

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**

P.D: Si se habrán dado cuenta, es el primer Fic que hago donde aparece Kushina y uso su singular "ttebane" :3


End file.
